Into the Soul Society
by Virgo626
Summary: Satsuki Uzaki is a Soul Reaper of the Eleventh Division assigned to Karakura Town. A month after she and Rukia Kuchiki arrived there, the Kurosaki Clinic is attacked by a Hollow and Rukia gives her powers to Ichigo, Zakuro, and Momo Kurosaki. Now Rukia is taken back to the Soul Society to be executed. Satsuki and her brother set out with the others to rescue her friend
1. The Night She Was Taken

**Hi. I'm starting my Bleach fandom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own Satsuki Uzaki, the other Uzaki's, Sakoku Nakamoto, Pakura Hatsuno, Azumi Toyoda, and Midori Sugai. I do not Zakuro and Momo Kurosaki, they belong to CyberChick135.**

* * *

 _"Two months ago I was an ordinary Soul Reaper. Im from a weird family. I have five brothers, and my dad cheated on my mom. He would have left her if my last brother wasn't born. My life was tough. I wouldn't trust men, because Mom always said they'd hurt me, inside and out. Three months ago I was assigned to Karakura Town with Rukia Kuchiki. Two months ago, Ichigo, Zakuro, and Momo Kurosaki entered my life. Rukia gave them her Soul Reaper Powers. Me? I've still got mine. And even though my mom warned me against trusting men, why do I feel weird around Ichigo?"_

Satsuki Uzaki ran across the street in her Soul Reaper form, Ichigo Kurosaki and Momo Kurosaki next to her. She had sensed the presence of three Soul Reapers, and Rukia had left Ichigo' house with a note that said not to follow her.

"Maybe if we find Rukia we can find Zakuro," Ichigo said.

"I was just wondering, where is she?" Satsuki wondered. "She didn't show up during training." Even though Ichigo, Zakuro, and Momo had Rukia's powers, Satsuki was the only quote unquote real Soul Reaper. She was tasked with training them sometimes. Which is hard when you're training a knucklehead like Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Satsuki!" Someone suddenly shouted. Satsuki whirled around. A Shinigami from the Third Division had appeared to had teleported there. He had unmissable blue hair. Her brother, Chojuro Uzaki.

"Hey," Satsuki waved. "What's going on? Are you one of the three Soul Reapers who came here?"

"Nope," said Chojuro. "They sent Sixth Division folks, but guess who went?"

"Who?" Satsuki wrinkled her nose. "Renji Abarai and Susanoo."

"Crap, he's always been a disloyal bastard," Satsuki mumbled, and Chojuro tensed. She had always sworn more than anyone else in her family (even more than her mom, Yugito Uzaki)

"Uh, who's this?" Momo asked.

"My brother," Satsuki said exasperatedly. "One of them." She added thoughtfully. "We don't have time for this." She broke into a run. "Let's go."

The scene was messy. Lieutenant Renji Abarai showed signs of being in a scuffle, Zanpakuto drawn. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki stood there. Co Lieutenant Susanoo Uzaki also just stood there. Susanoo was the eldest Uzaki child. Uryu Ishida and Azumi Toyoda, two Quincy, lay motionless, while Ichigo' Twin sister, Zakuro Kurosaki, lay defeated.

"Zakuro," he whispered.

"Crap, that's messy," Momo added.

"Susanoo, the son of a bitch," Satsuki growled.

"Susanoo?" Ichigo questioned

"Auburn hair guy. He's our older brother," Chojuro explained. "We all get the picture he doesn't like anyone."

Satsuki knew that Susanoo wouldn't know about her father Tasuku cheating on Yugito. Yet there was still no explanation for Susanoo's cold demeanor and behavior.

"Come on," Satsuki said a drooping tone. "Time to intervene."

Ichigo stood in front of his wounded sister his colossal Zanpakuto drawn. Satsuki appeared next to him, holding her own sealed Zanpakuto, which resembled a typical katana.

"Who the heck are you?" Renji asked Ichigo, as he already knew Satsuki.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the guy who's gonna beat your sorry ass," Ichigo said loudly. "No one hurts my sister, and you're gonna pay for what you've done to her."

"I second that," Momo chuckled.

Chojuro didn't say a word, but he held his Zanpakuto ready. Susanoo's eyes widened. "Satsuki _and_ Chojuro?"

"You know these two?" Byakuya Kuchiki inquired.

"They're my siblings. Well, two of them," Susanoo answered.

Renji was too busy glaring at the Kurosakis, Ichigo with his mounstrous blade, Zakuro bloody and beaten, and Momo, checking over Zakuro. "So it wasn't just one. It was three. Lowlife humans who stole Rukia's powers."

"Lowlife humans," Momo grumbled.

Satsuki looked Renji straight in the eye. "You've changed. Alot. For worse."

Renji fought Ichigo and Chojuro, while Satsuki darted over to the Quincy.

Azumi groaned as she tried to sit up. Satsuki glowered at her. "Don't move too much you numbskull! I thought Renji might knock some sense into you too."

Azumi glowered back. "Sorry to disappoint you. I'm hard headed."

"I can see that," Satsuki mumbled sarcastically.

Zakuro and Momo's shout inverted Satsuki's attention back to the battle. Renji had used his Zanpakuto Zabimari to cut Ichigo' shoulder.

"Ichigo!" Satsuki shouted.

"That's it!" Momo growled as she pulled her dagger like blades. "No one hurts my family and gets away with it." She charged.

Satsuki took her Zanpakuto and waved it to create a line like lightning in the air. "Clash, Yasei no Kaminari!" She shouted and released her Zanpakuto. Another blade shot out from the end of the handle, creating a double bladed sword. She swung it to create lightning to hinder Renji from making a second wound on Momo's shoulder.

"That's what he meant about the Zanpakuto's name," Zakuro muttered.

Renji aimed for the finishing blow, and Satsuki prepared Yasei no Kaminari to launch another attack until Rukia jumped on his back to hold his arm immobile.

"Run!" Rukia shouted.

"Are you crazy?" Satsuki shouted. "We're not leaving you! Renji's a knucklehead and Susanoo's a bastard." She also noted Zakuro was hardly in the mood to run, and they couldn't leave Uryu and Azumi either.

Ichigo started attacking Renji again, but this time he was lighter and faster.

"Why can't he be like this in training?" Satsuki wondered aloud.

Just as Ichigo was to land the finishing blow, his blade fell apart.

"What the?" Satsuki looked around. She saw Captain Kuchiki holding a large portion of the blade

"Come on,even lightning's not that fast, and lightning is pretty damn fast." Chojuro noted.

Blood flowed from a wound in Ichigo' chest as he fell to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Satsuki and Momo called out at the same time.

"Brother!" Zakuro screamed.

Ichigo keeled over and was motionless. Momo charged, but Captain Kuchiki appeared behind her and gave her two new puncture wounds.

Satsuki gritted her teeth and barreled at the captain. She swung Kaminari, but this time it wasn't Renji Abarai who blocked the blow. It was Susanoo Uzaki.

"How dare you take a swing at my captain!" Susanoo shouted. He gripped his blade harder.

Satsuki glowered at her oldest brother. "You disloyal bastard!" She swore.

Susanoo backed up. He waved his Zanpakuto in a circle. "Shine light in the shadow, Mangetsu!" His katana turned into a long spear.

Before either of them made a move against each other, there was the sound of someone falling. Satsuki turned to see Zakuro collapsing. Luckily, Uryu caught her, so Satsuki thought she'd be okay.

Susanoo was gripping the pole of his spear so hard his knuckles were white. Satsuki looked into her brother's eyes, green with brown and gold flecks like all the other Uzaki siblings. She thought she could see remnants of the Susanoo she used to know.

Susanoo resealed his Zanpakuto. He turned so the handle faced Satsuki and he used it to hot the back of Satsuki's head.

It could have been worse. Susanoo could have used his unsealed Zanpakuto to deal much more damage. Satsuki's vision blurred and her eyelids slid closed. Everything was black.


	2. Win or Die

The world came into focus again. Satsuki could make out brown wood walls. Satsuki sat up. "Where am I?"

"You're at Urahara's Shop," answered a female voice. Satsuki saw Ururu standing at the doorway.

"What happened?" Satsuki inquired. "Where's Ichigo, Zakuro, and Momo? _Wheres my brother?"_

"Momo's already awake," Ururu answered. "Ichigo and Zakuro are still out cold. The blue haired Soul Reaper's also well."

Satsuki stood up. "Im getting up." That's when she noticed she was in her Gigai. She walked out the door and found Momo sitting on the floor. She was back in her body.

"Hi Momo," Satsuki greeted.

"You're okay," Momo noted.

"Yep," Satsuki said.

Suddenly a bucket of water sailed over Jinta's head from inside of one of the rooms.

Noticing the stares, Jinta quickly declared, "I was not the cause of that."

"That's three awake," Kisuke Urahara announced. He leaned against the doorframe of the room. "Good to see that you're alive an well Zakuro."

Chojuro walked in, rubbing his Uzaki green eyes. "Ichigo awake and he wasn't very happy about finding Tessai laying right on top of him."

Satsuki shuddered as the image slipped into her head. "TMI."

Momo poked her head into Zakuro's room. "Ichigo's awake."

Satsuki looked at her brother. "We're gonna have to do something about Susanoo."

"I know," Chojuro said. "Every since he's joined the goddamned Sixth Division he's been like that."

"Next time I go to the Seireitei, I'm gonna lunch the living daylights out of him." Satsuki announced

"Count me in," Chojuro slammed his fist on the wall.

"Just one problem," Satsuki said. "We need an excuse."

"True," Chojuro muttered.

The two walked toward the room where the others were congregated.

"Can't Satsuki or Chojuro open the gate?" Ichigo was saying. "They're Soul Reapers!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Satsuki held up her hands. "Don't get too many ideas. It's true I got a named Zanpakuto and I'm from the Eleventh Division but that doesn't mean I know how to open the gate."

"And I didn't open the gate when I came here," Chojuro added. "Dad did."

Ichigo' face fell.

"I can help you all get into the Soul Society," Kisuke spoke. "But before we do, I need ten days to train Ichigo, Zakuro, and Momo."

"Rukia could be executed any second!" Ichigo protested. "We have to get there now."

"The Soul Society usually waits one month before executions," Kisuke said. "That gives me ten days to torture the three of you, seven days to get the gate open, and another thirteen days to get the job done."

"There's a nine out of ten chance that they'll have the one month waiting period," Chojuro spoke up. "But still, Satsuki and I can include Operation: Get Revenge on Susanoo too."

Satsuki shot her brother a confused look. "We have a revenge operation?"

"Of course we do," Chojuro said.

In the end, the three agreed to let Kisuke and the others train them to regain their powers as Soul Reapers.

* * *

The next day after their school day, Satsuki and Chojuro met up with the Kurosaki trio at Kisuke's shop. Kisuke led them to an underground training area under the shop.

Satsuki and Chojuro exited their Gigai and entered their Soul Reaper forms.

"We'll move over to do out oen training," Chojuro announced

"Sure," Ichigo said carelessly.

"Good luck," Satsuki told the other three. "You're gonna need it."

Satsuki and Chojuro retreated over to open space and both drew their Zanpakutos.

"We'll just unleash out Zanpakutos and spar for a spell," Chojuro explained.

"Okay," said Satsuki, drawing her blade. "Clash, Yasei no Kaminari!"

"Stupefy, Mujo no Kiri!"

* * *

"Lesson one, complete," Kisuke announced. Satsuki and Chojuro resealed their Zanpakutos and sheathed them.

Tessai took a giant axe and severed the three Chains of Fate.

"Oh, this never gets old," Satsuki grumbled.

"What's this all about?" Momo questioned.

"It's win or die," Satsuki said. "You'll either become Hollows and be exterminated, or you'll become Soul Reapers and not be exterminated. Simple as that."

"What's the lesson?" Ichigo demanded.

The ground beneath the three of them gave away and they fell.

"That's pretty deep," Chojuro commented.

"You know Kisuke, he's cracked," Satsuki retorted with a slight smirk.

"That's true," Chojuro answered.

Kisuke shouted to the threw of them to start climbing and warned them that they had seventy two hours before they became Hollows.

"If that happens?" Zakuro asked

"Then we'll have no choice but to kill you," Kisuke answered.

Satsuki rolled her eyes. "Very comforting to know." _You guys better make it._ she thought.


	3. Today I Place My Life on the Line

Thirty hours later (that's a really long time) they were all sitting around waiting. Again.

"This is getting very nerve wracking," Satsuki commented. Not only was there the potential for three new Hollows, but those Hollows could be friends.

"Somethings going on!" Ururu alerted the others.

Satsuki ran as fast as she dared and peered down into the Shattered Shaft. Momo's arms were unbound and she carried a sealed Zanpakuto. She jumped upward to the top. She was wearing a shihakusho and her long black hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"She looks like a black haired version of Satsuki," Chojuro noted.

Momo sent a glare in Kisuke's direction. Kisuke just started laughing. "Congratulations Momo. You're the first one."

"Ah, she's quick to learn," Satsuki said.

"So what's lesson three?" Momo asked.

"Simple." Kisuke answered. "You just have to knock off my hat."

"Wow that is so difficult," Satsuki commented, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Fine, if that's all I have to do, bring it on," Momo challenged. She held her Zanpakuto in front of her. "Spread your wings, Hino Tori." Her Zanpakuto turned into two dual swords with black blades and blue around the hilt.

"Nice, you've learned the name," Satsuki said. "That's very good."

Momo swung them in Kisuke's direction. Blue flames leapt out.

"Wow," Satsuki thought. "Her control oflver her spiritual pressure! It's like a lieutenant! And the flames! Normally Zanpakutos that are fire types Release red flames." She smiled lightly. "These three are very interesting indeed."

Kisuke leaped upward to avoid the flames. Momo frowned and simply used the handle of one of her blades to knock off the hat.

"Well Momo, you pass, and you're the first one." Kisuke announced. Momo smiled serenely and reclined on a nearby boulder.

"Let's see who's next," Chojuro said.

* * *

Over an hour later, Jinta alerted them of more activity in the Shattered Shaft. This time, Zakuro emerged, wearing a shihakusho and carrying a Zanpakuto.

"I did it!" Zakuro squealed.

"Congratulations Zakuro," Kisuke said "You're the second to reach the top of the shaft."

"Second?" Zakuro questioned. Momo cleared her throat, and the cousins had a short conversation.

"Wonder how long Ichigo's gonna take." Chojuro wondered aloud

Satsuki turned back to others just in time to see Zakuro lunge at Kisuke.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Zak," Kisuke said as he dodged Zakuro's attack.

"Fine," Zakuro said. She twirled the katana around her shoulder twice. "Unsheath your scales, Mundoragon." Her katana became a scythe like her old Zanpakuto with Rukia's borrowed powers looked like.

Kisuke smiled. "You've learned your Zanpakuto's name, that's tremendous progress."

Zakuro created two windstorms: one to catch Kisuke off guard, and another to knock him over. His hat fluttered through the air and she caught it, giggling. "I guess this means I pass."

"Okay, two down, one to go," Chojuro said. "Not sure how long Ichigo's gonna take."

"Let's put it this way," Satsuki decided. "Let's not think about Hollow Ichigo. Easy peasy."

"I'm putting my faith in him," Chojuro said. "He's not becoming a Hollow."

* * *

"I can't believe he's becoming a Hollow," Chojuro muttered hours later. They had all been called to the edge of the Shattered Shaft when they heard screams of pain.

"Not helping at all," Momo hissed.

"Well, it appears Ichigo is resisting Hollowfication. The mask is being made while the body is still human." Kisuke observed.

"That's good right?" Zakuro sounded extremely worried. I mean, why shouldn't she? He was her twin. Satsuki had never remembered feeling like that toward her twin.

"Wait and see," Kisuke said.

More and more white material was swirling around at the bottom, and half of Ichigo's face was concealed by a Hollow mask. He was screaming louder and louder.

"Kisuke we have to help him!" Zakuro pleaded.

Satsuki glared hard at Kisuke. All he did was stand there and watch. She then heard Tessai chanting something. Satsuki didn't know if she recognized it. As Tessai chanted, Ichigo was covered in bandages and shot with iron arrows

"Oh, that's what it was," Chojuro's voice sounded droopy.

"What was what?" Satsuki demanded.

"Ichigo!" Momo called.

"Fight it Ichigo!" Zakuro shouted. "Fight the Hollowfication and Unleash your Soul Reaper powers!"

"Come on Ichigo think!" Satsuki yelled. "Use your head!"

Suddenly a huge flame spewed out from the hole. Everyone jumped back to avoid being toasted alive. Satsuki felt a colossal amount of Spiritual Pressure.

"It's, its just like a captain!" Chojuro shouted. "Maybe even more!"

Satsuki covered her mouth, nose, and eyes to avoid taking in the dust that was now flying through the air.

The dust cleared and a figure stood in the middle. Once the dust had completely died down, Satsuki saw it clearly. Ichigo was out, wearing a shihakusho and carrying a colossal Zanpakuto even bigger than the one he used with Rukia's powers. He also was wearing a white mask that looked alot like a Hollow mask.

"Did we create a new species?" Satsuki wondered. Half Soul Reaper half Hollow?

Ichigo ripped the mask off and seemed to be his usual self.

"Okay, we didn't create a new species," Satsuki said. "That's great."

Kisuke congratulated Ichigo for completing the second lesson, earning him a blow to the face.

"Let's go on with the Third lesson," Kisuke said.

* * *

The fight was longer then Momo and Zakuro's put together. They also learned the Kisuke used to be a Soul Reaper, which is why he owned his Zanpakuto Benihime.

The next week of training went by fast. Satsuki mostly focused on improving her Shikai attacks by fighting against her brother.

* * *

The next week Satsuki and Chojuro waited at Urahara's Shop for Ichigo, Zakuro, and Momo.

First the Kurosaki trio arrived in their human forms. Then came their friend Chad. Satsuki sensed increased Spiritual Energy in him.

"What are you doing here Chad?" Momo looked perplexed.

"Rukia saved me once," Chad said in his normal monotone like tone. "I want to help her out if I can so I'm coming too."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"What, are you hard of hearing?" someone asked.

Satsuki turned, and Uryu Ishida approached with his cousin Azumi Toyoda. Their Spiritual Energy seemed to have increased as well

"Okay, I was not expecting you two," Satsuki raised an eyebrow.

"I hatd losing, especially to a Soul Reaper," Uryu said.

"Yeah, that was pretty obvious," Momo chuckled.

"So I'm coming too." Uryu finished.

"So look like we're all present and accounted for!" Orihime chimed. Did everyone who showed up have increased Spiritual Energy?

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Ichigo asked ad he looked around.

"You're a little slow to uptake, aren't you?" asked an unidentified male voice.

"Oh no, its a UMV," Satsuki muttered.

"What?" Azumi questioned.

"Unidentified Male Voice," Satsuki said. "Get with times Azumi."

"Yoruichi," Orihime giggled. Satsuki turned and saw a sleek black cat.

Yoruichi rebuked Ichigo on not noticing the increased Spiritual Energy in the others. That was something Satsuki noticed when each one of them showed up.

"That freaking cat just talked!" Ichigo screamed.

"His name is Yoruichi," Orihime corrected.

"Yoruichi," Chojuro repeated thoughtfully. "Does ring a bell..."

"Let's get down to business," Kisuke clapped his hands. "Let's take this little party into the store; there are things that we can't we can't discuss out here!"

* * *

Kisuke led them to the underground training area. He snapped his fingers and a stone square appeared. Satsuki knew this was how people got into the Soul Society. Kisuke expelled Ichigo, Zakuro, and Momo's Soul Reaper forms from their bodies.

"Dammit! Warn me next time!" Zakuro whacked Jinta on the head.

Kisuke went on to explain that the machine turned humans into spirits so Chad, Orihime, Ury, and Azumi didn't need to have their souls removen from their bodies.

After processing the plan, the nine of them charged through the Senkaimon and into the Soul Society.


	4. Into the Soul Society

Satsuki knew that using this method to get into the Soul Society would be harder than others, but she hadn't expected it to be this hard. First they had to run faster than the restrictive current. Things went rather smoothly when running away from it until they heard Uryu screaming.

"What has that idiot got himself into this time?" Satsuki wondered aloud.

"Uryu!" Azumi and Zakuro shouted in unison, and Zakuro reached for the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"I knew that stupid outfit of his was going to get him caught," Ichigo muttered.

"No, if you reveal yourself with your Zanpakuto, the restrictive current will swallow you too," Yoruichi warned.

"What can we do?" Zakuro wondered

Chad silently grabbed Uryu's shoulders and tore his cape from the current. He threw him over his shoulder and broke into a run.

"That's one way," Satsuki noted.

Uryu then warned them that something was coming up behind them.

"What is that?" Zakuro asked, her eyes widening.

"It's that goddamned cleaner," Satsuki cursed.

"It comes out every seven days to clear out the passageway, and its just our bad luck that today's the day." Yoruichi explained. "Don't let it catch you or it'll turn you into powder."

A dim light showed itself which Satsuki knew was the way out, but the cleaner was gaining on them. Orihime suddenly skidded to a stop and placed her hand on her hairpins.

"Hinagiku, Baikon, Lily!" she called. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!"

A giant shield materialized and blocked the cleaner. The nine were sent spewing out into the Soul Society.

"We made it," Momo exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Great, and were all in one piece," Zakuro noted.

"Wonderful," Uryu groaned. "Now Zak, please get off me."

Satsuki suppressed an inward chuckle when she noticed that Zakuro had landed on top of Uryu.

"Those two are perfect for each other," Azumi muttered.

Uryu gave his cousin a dumbfounded look. " _What?_ " He sounded horrified. It made Satsuki want to laugh even more.

Azumi giggled in response.

"Anyways, I knew it was going to be rough getting through there, put I didn't expect to have to use my spare cape so soon." He pushed up his glasses.

Azumi snorted. "That's Uryu for ya."

"Don't tell me he brought a change of clothes!" Chojuro gawked.

"Why wouldn't i?" Uryu questioned

Yoruichi rebuked Orihime for using Santen Kesshun in the passageway, saying if the cleaner had touched the six flowers they'd all be dead right now.

"Don't try to sugar coat it," Momo grumbled.

"If it weren't for her quick thinking, we wouldn't have made through the gate anyway.

" Guys, listen!" Uryu suddenly spoke.

"What is it?" Zakuro wondered as she looked around.

"More like what it's not," Momo corrected.

Satsuki knew that everyone who hadn't been here before was wondering about the odd silence that even she was wondering about herself.

"Is this place really the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked skeptically

"Yes," Yoruichi said. "This specific area is called the Rukon district, which borders the Seireitei, where the Soul Reapers live. It's where souls come when they first arrive in the Soul the most populated and the poorest section, but its also the place with the most freedom."

"In that case, where is everyone?" Momo questioned. "This looks like an old Western ghost town."

"No pun intended," Zakuro cracked a small smile

"It is unusually quiet," Chojuro agreed.

"Hey, what's with those buildings?" Ichigo pointed at so to say nicer looking buildings.

"Don't mind them now-" Yoruichi began.

"Bet its the Seirei-, or whatever it's called!" Ichigo interrupted. "Here I cone you Soul Reapers!" He yelled as he barreled toward the Seireitei.

"Always doing the damn opposite of what we tell him too," Satsuki grumbled. It was a problem she and Rukia frequently encountered. Ichigo always seemed to do the exact opposite of they told him to do. Satsuki had started thinking they should tell Ichigo to rush into battle and maybe he would not charge in, but Rukia said it would motivate him more. But it didn't stop Satsuki from bringing up the subject from time to time.

"Stop you idiot!" Yoruichi shouted. "You can't just run up to the gate like that!"

Suddenly large slabs of stone fell from the sky and generated a quake as they crashed into the ground.

A giant wearing most of a shihakusho (the left half was completely bare , the right half stretches the kimono) stood in front of the gate. A giant pair of eyes glared down at Ichigo.

"Jidanbo," Satsuki breathed

"It's been a while since someone's tried to enter the Seireitei without a permit," boomed Jidanbo. "I don't get many guest these days, so what business do you have?"

"He was chosen among the best warriors of the Soul Society has. His task is to guard the Hakuto Gate, one of the four entrances that make up the Spirit Gate." Yoruichi added.

"He's a giant!" Zakuro exclaimed.

"No kidding," Momo agreed.

"So he's a guard" Orihime deduced.

"If we intend to make it through the gate, we'll have to fight him," Uryu acknowledged.

"Good," Satsuki interjected. "Yasei no Kaminari is getting pretty feisty."

Yoruichi ruined it by saying no one has been able to defeat Jidanbo, and Satsuki grudgingly confirmed the knowledge.

"But I think the Kurosakis can change that," Chojuro said fiercely. "I've never seen another Soul Reaper like them before. Those three aren't your avergae Soul Reaper."

"Well how are we supposed to defeat him then?" Momo crossed her arms

"That's where intelligence and expertise come in," Yoruichi informed.

"Well that leaves out Ichigo," Zakuro giggled.

"Its not a matter of stupidity," said Satsuki. "It's a matter of doing the opposite of whatever he's told."

"That's true," Momo said, and the two exchanged smiles.

Yotuichi's fur stood on end without warning. "Chad! Orihime! Get back here!"

Chad and Orihime had charged towward the two.

"Stop!" Satsuki yelled.

Jidanbo swung his axe across the ground to create a rock barrier, separating himself and Ichigo from the others.

"Damn, I knew that would happen," Satsuki swore

"He's not only huge, he's insane!" Zakuro gasped.

"We haven't even been here five minutes and Ichigo's already picked a fight," Momo sighed and rubbed her temples.

Azumi giggled lightly. "Was this unexpected?"

"No," answered Satsuki, Zakuro, and Momo in unison.

Jindabo explained that by rules in the Soul Society battles are fought one on one. Satsuki, of course, already knew this.

"Just stay back guys!" Ichigo shouted "I can handle him."

Uryu dashed up to the barrier. "We can't waste time fighting the guard individually!" He protested loudly in order to be heard."We need to attack him together!"

Satsuki raised her right hand. "That's a great idea. I just don't know why we haven't thought of that for the last thousand years!" She brutally swung her arm down.

"It's alright! I've got this!" Ichigo attempted to reassure the others.

"Can you do it?" Chad sounded calm as usual.

"Probably," Ichigo said.

"Probably?" Uryu squawked. "Don't you realize this is a life and death situation we're in?!" He banged on the rocks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Satsuki advised.

"You'll give yourself an ulcer," Zakuro added.

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo spoke. "Remember all that time I spent training with Mr. Hat and Clogs?"

"What's your point Ichigo?" Momo crossed her arms and glared at the barrier, as if she could send her glare through the rocks. She was clearly not amused.

Ichigo explained that Kisuke said that regaining their Soul Reaper powers would take them ten days, but in reality it took five.

"Again, relevance to you picking a fight with the giant gatekeeper," Zakuro stated.

"So what do you think I did for those other five days?" Ichigo questioned.

"Knowing you, probably goofing off," Uryu stated, clearly proud of himself.

I fought with nonstop for five days and nights," Ichigo corrected angrily.

"Hard core," Azumi muttered.

"That's what he was doing?" Momo raised an eyebrow

"I sincerely though he was goofing off," Satsuki half joked.

"I kinda figured that much," Zakuro commented.

"What did you do, Momo?" Chad questioned.

"I practices my skills on my own," Momo answered. "Focusing on becoming one with Hino Tori." She placed a hand on her sheath. "I trained myself, basically."

"Always the fast learner," Satsuki flashed her a smile.

"What about you, Zakuro?" Uryu inquired.

"Tessai trained me," Zakuro answered. "He taught me the art of Kido as well as Zanjutsu, or sword fighting."

"Zanjutsu's my specialty," Satsuki flourished a sealed Yasei no Kaminari from its sheath. "It's why I'm on the Eleventh Division."

"So if Ichigo fought with Kisuke for five days straight, he must have learned all his fighting styles," Uryu concluded.

"Wrong again!" Ichigo interjected. "I didn't learn single thing."

"You really are dense," Momo and Zakuro mumbled at the same time.

Satsuki rolled her eyes. "That was five days wasted on your part."

"I may not have learned anything, but in those long hours I did gain tremendous strength and stamina." Ichigo answered. He sounded confident.

"Well, let's see if that's true," Satsuki crossed her arms and smirked. Her smirk melted away when she felt his spiritual pressure increase jurrasicly. Jidanbo swung his axes to create a minor earthquake and a dust cloud.

"There we go Jidanbo, thinking with your muscles," Chojuro groaned

When the dust ceased dancing through the air, Ichigo had blocked Jidanbo's humongous axe with his own Zanpakuto. There was no sign of effort.

"Amazing," Zakuro gasped.

"Im-Impossible!" Satsuki breathed.

"Yeah, all that training with Kisuke did pay off," Momo stated.

Zakuro and Momo betted that Zakuro would use Kido at least once to save them.

"Also, I'm a master of your so called 'mumbo jumbo'", Chojuro told Momo, a smile on his face that reminded Satsuki of his Captain, Gin Ichimaru.

Jidanbo pulled out a second axe. He slammed the two of them onto the ground and created rock and dust. Ichigo countered, but Orihime saved hem with her shielding power.

"Nice one Orihime," Momo complemented.

"You know, Orihime's Santon Kesshun is alot like Kido," Chojuro laughed, earning him a glare from Momo.

Once the smoke cleared, Jidanbo smashed into the gate behind him

"Wow," Satsuki muttered.

"If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it!" Uryu cried. "Ichigo just sent that giant flying!"

"I really don't believe!" Azumi cried out.

"Not only that, but he destroyed his axes," Zakuro noted.

Satsuki noticed that more than three quarters of Jidanbo's axes were gone. Parted company with the rest of the blade.

"He got them in a single blow," Uryu followed up.

"Nice one bro!" Zakuro giggled.

"So are you gonna say something or just stand there all day?" Ichigo demanded.

Tears welled in Jidanbo's eyes. He pounded on the ground and sobbed. "My axes! Why did you destroy my beautiful babies?!"

"Oh. My. God." Satsuki announciated every syllable.

"He may be a big and tough guy on the outside," Momo started.

"But he's more like a little boy on the inside," Orihime finished.

"Couldn't have said that better myself," Chojuro said, still gaping at Jidanbo falling apart.

Ichigo apologized, and Jidanbo didn't crush him, instead took it well. In fact, Jidanbo let them pass through the gate.

"Wow, you go man," Chojuro slapped Ichigo on the back.

Jidanbo proceeded to open the gate, which was difficult since it hasn't been opened in nearly three hundred years. He almost had it when he froze of fear and his eyes bulged.

A Soul Reaper approached the gate. He wore a shihakusho and a white haori over it. Satsuki recognized it as a captain's haori. This particular Captain had lavender hair, a creey grin, and eyes that were squeezed shut.

"Who is that?" Zakuro inquired.

"That's the captain of Squad Three, Gin Ichimaru," Jidanbo answered, his voice shaking.

"My captain," Chojuro groaned.

A silver flash of a spear flashed and a new wound appeared on Jidanbo's arm.

The giant Soul Reaper fell to his knees, the gate going along with him.

"Unacceptable," Captain Ichimaru said in an eerily silky voice. It sent a shiver down Satsuki's spine every time she heard it. "When a gate keeper loses it doesn't mean he opens the gate." Satsuki swore his smile increased in size. "It means death."

Ichigo charged forward and clashed swords with Captain Ichimaru.

"What the hell are you doing?" Momo rebuked loudly.

Satsuki glanced over at her brother Chojuro.

"I know I should be defending my captain," Chojuro muttered.

"Well you're not like Susanoo," Satsuki stated. "He could come home and announce his engagement to Byakuya Kuchiki and it wouldn't be a surprise. Not that it would actually happen," she noted as a horrified look crossed Chojuro's face. "Let's face it, Byakuya Kuchiki, Gin Ichimaru, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi are all crazy ass captains."

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki," Captain Ichimaru stated. "That makes those female Soul Reapers Zakuro and Momo Kurosaki."

"How the hell do you know that?" Momo placed a hand on her Zanpakuto, ready to release it at moment's notice.

"Oh my, its my Fifth Seat Chojuro Uzaki!" Captain Ichimaru continued, ignoring Momo's questioned. "And his little sister Satsuki!"

"I'm not little!" Satsuki growled. "I'm the Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki!"

"Oh geez," Chojuro sighed. "He only thinks Susanoo is grown up."

The next minute, Captain Ichimaru released his Zanpakuto to push Ichigo and Jidanbo back. The gate came crashing closed.

"Bye bye now!" Captain Ichimaru chuckled and waved just before the gate made hard contact with the ground.


	5. Another Way In

Even though meeting Captain Gin Ichimaru went tragically disastrous, meeting the elder of the Rukon district was pleasantly successful. The elder even let them stay at his house, even though they were complete strangers to the Rukon District (not Satsuki, Chojuro, and Yoruichi, but everyone else).

* * *

"Seriously!" Ichigo nearly shouted. "You want us to give up on going through the gate?"

"That ain't happening cat man," Satsuki said. "You apparently haven't met Ichigo. Every day is opposite day for him."

"I'm well aware of that," Yoruichi rebuked. "And I wasn't saying to give up completely. One gate has been opened and its only logical that the security is increased there. As four the other three gates, we'll run into the same problem."

"So then, how do we get into the Seireitei?" Zakuro shot Yoruihci a questioning look

"By another way other than the Four Spirit Gates," Yoruichi answered a matter of factly. "Elder, do you know the whereabouts of Kukaku Shiba?"

The elder let out a gasp of surprise. "Dont tell me you're thinking of going through the wall like that!"

"Like what?" Orihime blinked her brown eyes.

"I see," Satsuki mused. "You want to go _over_ the walls. Sadly, there'll be problems with that method." She rested her chin on her folded hands.

"What do you mean?" Zakuro questioned.

A sound of thundering hooves interrupted the conversation. Chojuro frowned. "Whoever that is, they're rude."

"Agreed," Azumi spoke as she tugged at her curly blonde locks.

"What the hell is that?" Zakuro asked.

"A stampede?" Momo offered.

Satsuki stood up. They stampede was surely disrupting the peace. "Some idiot who doesn't have a brain?"

The door flew open and a large guy came crashing in. A large boar with a red ribbon on its head followed.

Satsuki felt her eyes twitch. "As that anyway to enter a house Ganju?"

Ganju brushed himself off and chuckled. "Thrown off again ol' Bonnie. There's gotta be another way to travel."

Satsuki snorted. "Shoulda thought about that before you got the stupid boar."

Ganju glanced over at her, but before he said anything the elder spoke up. "Ganju, you shouldn't be here. I think you should go home."

Ganju temporarily lost interest in the Soul Reapers. "Oh, come in old man, is that any way to treat an old friend? What will you guests think-?" Ganju stopped himself in mid sentence while he scanned the room, observing who was there. When he noticed the five Soul Reapers, he took off his sunglasses and glared at them. "What are these stinking Soul Reapers doing here?"

Satsuki snorted. "He needs a bath," she said in a low voice to Chojuro. "And he says we're stinking."

Ganju insulted Ichigo a few times and tapped his cheek before Ichgio punched him in the face. The man flew toward the door.

Ganju got up and glowered, clearly pissed. "You picking a fight, punk?" He spat.

"You're the one who started picking on me for no reason!" Ichigo protested loudly. "You stupid pig straggler!" He added.

"Just who is this guy?" Zakuro asked the elder.

Ganju looked flabbergasted. "You really mean to say you have no idea who I am?" This was followed by a chorus of no's, finished with Zakuro stating they didn't care. Ganju responded by introducing himself, adding "Self Proclaimed Red Bullet of the West Rukon", " Self Proclaimed Boss Man of the West Rukon", and "Self Proclaimed Number One Soul Reaper Hater in the West Rukon". It made him sound more arrogant than he looked.

"You forgot to add 'Self Proclaimed Fool'," Ichigo chuckled.

Of course, knowing Ganju and Ichigo, the last comment sparked a brawl, which they luckily took outside, but unluckily that they were actually doing it. They started out by kicking and punching each other, but when Ganju unsheathed his blade, Zakuro dashed back into the house. She came out running, clutching Zangetsu. She tossed it to Ichigo. He caught it in midair.

"Thanks Zak," he called, gripping the sp called hilt.

"It's what little sisters are for," Zakuro folded her arms across her chest.

Ichigo and Ganju resolved by using their swords to fight.

"They're total idiots," Satsuki declared.

"Agreed," Azumi answered as she tugged her her curly blonde locks.

"Sharp as a bowl of pudding," Chojuro added.

Suddenly a large alarm clock rung with a sound equivalent to its size. It was strapped to one of Ganju's hemchmen's back.

"What time is it?" Ganju demanded

"It's nine o'clock already!" The henchmen exclaimed frantically.

Ganju gasped. "Already? We better get going Bonnie!" He whistled, and Bonnie leaped over Ichigo's head. Ganju climbed on her back, and he was off, coming back the way he came, leaving the others in a state of shock.

"Talk about curfews," Satsuki mumbled.

* * *

Kukaku Shiba was deemed as "scary as hell" by those who never met her before, but to Satsuki, she was old news. She had already known Ganju was her younger brother, which came as a surprise to the others (Ichigo and Ganju continued their fight until Kukaku stepped in).

The whole gang spent the next days at Kukaku's house and learned how to use their Spirit Energy to make an orb around themselves. They would do this when Kukaku would launch them out of her cannon. The sphere would be the cannonball that would break through the Seireitei. This time the news hit Satsuki in the face. She hadn't been expecting it.

As they were Soul Reapers, naturally Satsuki and Chojuro did it perfectly. The others caught on quickly except Ichigo. He had a remedial with Ganju, which wasn't appealing to either of them.

The whole house suddenly started shaking, and they all bolted to the basement to discover the source. It was Ichigo. His Spiritual Energy filled the room and was pulled back in, forming a perfect sphere around his body.

"Wow," Momo's brown eyes were as big as saucers. "He actually pulled it off!"


	6. That Happened

Satsuki folded her arms and looked on nonchalantly. "It's about time." She nodded.

"Way to go bro!" Zakuro congratulated.

Ichigo turned to look at his twin sister. "Thanks sis."

"You ingorrant dumbass!" Kukaku scolded loudly. "Stay focused!"

Ichigo's expression was blank for a split second, before the sphere exploded. The room showered with Spiritual Pressure as Ichigo screamed loudly.

"That happened," Chojuro coughed.

Kukaku marched to Ichigo and stomped on his head. "What are you? Freaking deaf or freaking stupid?" She shouted. She was not doing well at controlling her anger. "I told you if you don't concentrate, you're gonna blow up!"

"She really should consider a simple trick," Satsuki noted. "It's called easing up."

"Yeah," Azumi agreed. "It's not like hard core is on the list of appealing women for company."

Satsuki flashed a wolfish smile. "But who said it was a crime?"

Azumi laughed. The two glanced back to the others. Ichigo had hit the sack and begun to snore. His hand was wrapped tightly around Youclichi's Tail. Two seconds later the cat let out a scream of pain.

"Oh no..."

* * *

Hours later, the whole gang met by the cannon. Satsuki commenced a quick head count. Chojuro, Azumi, Ichigo, Zakuro, Momo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Yoruichi. There were eight humans and one animal. Perfect number for a rescue party. But that would require a large cannon and would attract alot of attention.

"Are we all here?" Yoruichi asked importantly. His tail stuck up in spikes. Satsuki winced just looking at it.

"Yes sir," they all answered oblingly.

Ichigo blinked a few times and motioned toward Yotuichi's tail. "What happened to your tail?" He asked, perplexed. "It looks like one of those flexible toothbrush thingys."

Yotuichi's ears twitched and he glowered at Ichigo. "Is there something wrong with my tail?" He sounded pissed.

Ichigo stepped back. "No, its a beautiful tail." He quickly covered.

"Don't you remember Ichigo? You're the one who did that." It was Uryu's turn to sound confused.

"I did?" Ichigo honestly sounded confused.

"Yeah," Momo answered. "After you created that cannonball you passed out and grabbed Yoruichi's tail.

"It took all eight of us to free him by that time, but it was too late," Zakuro added.

"That, happened," Satsuki coughed awkwardly as she motioned toward Yoruichi's disfigured tail.

"My tail," Yoruichi stifled a sniff. "My pride and joy, ruined!"

Zakuro laughed awkwardly. "I would avoid the subject from now on."

"Me too," Azumi agreed, and the two exchanged smiles.

Kukaku did a quick head count and frowned. "Why isn't Ganju with you?"

"I'm sorry," Satsuki stifled a snicker. " _Ganju,_ of all people, has to be here?"

"You could at least send the twins," Azumi grumbled.

"Last time we saw him, he was in the basement muttering some nonsense to himself," Ichigo sniggered.

"Never fear!" Ganju shouted. "Ganju is here."

Satsuki snorted. "I lost the feeling of fear when I faced my first Hollow."

Ganju was leaning against the house, panting. That was the exact opposite of what Ganju probably intended for us to see.

'Oh boy, our hero," Zakuro murmured, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You should know the hero always shows up at the last minute" Ganju motioned toward himself.

"Kaien Shiba," Chojuro said suddenly.

Satsuki raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Are we just going to say the first name that comes to mind? In that case, mine is Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the most craziest and most ass captain."

"Kaien Shiba," Chojuro repeated. "Is their older brother. Shiba is also one of the former lieutenants of the Thirteenth Division."

"Former?" Satsuki questioned.

Chojuro hooked his thumbs on the white belt of his shihakusho. He stared at the ground. "Shiba's dead." He mumbled.

The tone of her brother's voice told Satsuki to drop the topic. Kukaku proceeded to open the cannon and they all walked inside. They all used their Spirit Energy to create on orb to go around all of them. Two seconds later Kukaku shot them out of her cannon.

"I really did think if would be more explosive," Ichigo stated.

Ganju began the Kido chant. The others put in an equivalent amount of Spiritual Energy. Almost everyone. Ichigo tried to cut back on his energy, but the amount towered about the others. Ichgio and Ganju started yelling at each other, but this time, Satsuki barely heard them. She knew that the rest of her siblings were in the Seireitei. She tried to picture their reactions. Susanoo with the "I told you so look,". Taisuke with a look of disbelief. Haibuko with an expression of loathing. And little Inojiro with tears in his eyes. His older brother and sister being Ryoka to the Soul Society. It would be too much to take in for him. She also pictures her parents and her uncle, with their appalled looks of disbelief that their children would ever be Ryoka.

The orb collided with the spirit barrier around the Seireitei. It broke through the membrane and they were all left suspended in mid air. Yoruichi quickly explained the situation and ordered everyone to grab the nearest person near them. Momo and Zakuro grabbed each other forearms. Satsuki grabbed Momo's shoulder and Chojuro was grabbed by Zakuro. Ichigo and Ganju grudgingly held on to each other with Yoruichi sitting on Ichigo's shoulder. Uryu was almost thrown out from the whirlpool, but Chad grabbed him and tossed him back into it, but Chad was pulled out instead. Orihime grabbed Uryu, and Uryu grabbed Azumi. The others reached for each other, and they almost made it. They were separated and spat into the Seireitei.

Satsuki observed where they landed. She didn't recognize it. Zakuro, Momo, and Chojuro had ended up with her.

Before they could move anywhere, a dozen Soul Reapers surrounded them. "Freeze Ryoka!"

"That didn't take long," Chojuro said. He sounded disappointed.

"Dammit," Satsuki sighed. "We might already have to release our Zanpakutos."


	7. Madarame Down

Chojuro smirked. "Step back. We'll take care of this."

Momo scowled at the blue haired Soul Reaper. "Yeah. That'll happen." She drew Hino Tori and held it defensively in front of her face.

"When Momo says that, she means we're gonna help, end of story," Zakuro added, and the cousins exchanged smiles.

Chojuro sighed. "You girls do your thing. We Uzakis will do ours." He unsheathed his Zanpakuto and waved it through the air. "Stupefy, Mujo no Kiri." He whispered. His katana morphed into a different blade: a blue handle with a chain attached to it. At the end of the chain was a short blade. He placed his hand a quarter down the chain and moved his hand in such a way to cause the rest of the chain and the blade to spin.

"Clash, Yasei no Kaminari!" Satsuki drew a lightning bolt in the air and her katana became double bladed. With their released Zanpakutos, the siblings prepared for a special attack.

"U~otajettonaifu," Chojuro whispered. Jets of water materialized and Chojuro directed them at the opposing Soul Reapers.

"Sanda no Jishin!" Satsuki stabbed one of Yasei no Kaminari's blades into the ground. The ground shook and lightning cracked the surface and electrocuted the remaining Soul Reapers.

Behind them, Zakuro and Momo had finished their half. They had done a pretty good job.

"Like I said, they're fast learners," Satsuki complimented

The four spent the next few minutes conversing on how to find the others. Eventually they agreed on finding the others by having Zakuro use the "twin connection".

After going a few yards, they came across a hole in a wall.

"It looks like earth magic," Momo noted.

Chojuro kneeled to get a closer look. "That is definetly earth magic." He confirmed. Being a Kido master, he knew all about those kinds of things.

"Do you think Ganju did that?" Zakuro questioned.

"Maybe," Momo mused. "I better go find the idiot."

"I'll go with you," Chojuro decided,

Sastuki looked at the two. "Go do your thing. Zakuro and I are continuing the search for Ichigo."

Chojuro and Momo darted in the other direction, and Satsuki and Zakuro ran some more. They turned a corner, and a wall was destroyed. Two Soul Reapers were there, one leaning against the wall and the other laying defeated. The two recognized the orange of Ichigo's hair.

"Ichigo!" Zakuro called as she ran up and hugged him. Satsuki's attention was on the defeated Soul Reaper. Half of his shihakusho was missing, and he was bald. Satsuki knew she recognized him, but she couldn't remember. It was at the tip of her tongue...

"Who's he?" Zakuro questioned, motioning to the other Soul Reaper.

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame," Ichigo answered casually. "He and his partner found Ganju and me."

Satsuki gaped from Ikkaku to Ichigo, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Ichigo gave her a weird look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You beat Ikkaku Madarame?" Satsuki inquired. "Do you have any idea who he is?"

"How should I know?" Ichigo threw his arms in the air exasperatedly. "I'm new to this whole thing."

Satsuki _tsk_ ed and rolled her eyes. "Madarame is the Third Seat of the Eleventh Division. That's only two notches below a lieutenant and three notches below a captain." She looked at Ichigo. "What are you?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't ask me that," Ichigo said. He sighed and sat down on a damaged rock. Zakuro sat next to him and nudged him with her shoulder. Satsuki sat on the other side of Ichigo. Ikkaku then groaned and opened his eyes.

"So youre finally awake," Ichigo said smoothly.

"Ichigo," Ikkaku said. "What are you still doing here?"

"You fell flat on your face," Satsuki observed. "That hasn't happened in a long time." She was grateful that Ikkaku's partner Yumichika wasn't there to judge people by their looks.

Ikkaku stared at her. "What are you doing here?"

Satsuki rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't state the obvious."

Ichigo interrupted what might have been a fulfilling argument. "I learned the Zanpakuto goes right back to its normal form when the owner passes out," he held up a sheathed sword. Satsuki recognized it as Hozukimaru, Ikkaku's Zanpakuto.

Ikkaku gasped. "My Hozukimaru! Give it back!"

"Relax," Ichigo said in the dull tone Satsuki was used to with her own twin brother. "I'm not gonna take it. I only used its ointment to stop the bleeding. But between the two of us, I used it all up."

"You bastard!" Ikkaku cursed violently. "You had no right to do that!"

Zakuro blinked in confusion, but she quickly got over her state of shock and glared at Ikkaku. "He saved your life you dumbass. Be grateful." she stood up.

"That's exactly the point!" Ikkaku nearly shouted. "He denied me the glory of death after being defeated in battle. How can I live on in humiliation?" he despaired.

"Okay," Zakuro rubbed the back of her head in confusion. "I'm lost."

Ichigo made a weird face. "He's crazy."

Satsuki met his brown eyes with her green eyes. "That's Ikkaku for you."

"Anyway, I need answers from you," Ichigo turned back to Ikkaku.

"I should have known there'd be something," Ikkaku glowered. "What do you want?"

Ichigo walked to stand above the Third Seat. "I want Rukia Kuchiki," he said, staring down at Ikkaku.

"Why do you want with her?" Ikkaku grunted. He didn't meet Ichigo's eyes.

Satsuki stood up and stood on one side of Ichigo. "We're going to save her, as crazy as it might sound." Zakuro moved to stand on Ichigo's other side.

They obviously struck a nerve. Ikkaku gased and his eyes widened. "A rescue? How many of you are there? There must be at least nine or ten of you."

Satsuki narrowed her eyes and smoothly put her hands on her hips. "As a matter of fact, there are eleven of us. Five Soul Reapers, two Quincy, three humans, and one animal."

Ikkaku snorted. "And all separated? You'll never pull it off."

Satsuki rolled her eyes. "Since when do you care about unity?"

"You Ryoka must be crazy, and you, Uzaki, being in the Human World has messed up your mind. You are all stupid if you think you can rescue Rukia." Ikkaku laughed like a maniac until he reopened the large wound on his chest.

"And he's calling us stupid," Zakuro muttered.


	8. Squad Eleven Everywhere?

Ikkaku gave in and answered. "If you go directly south from here, you'll come to the stations of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Off on its own is a white tower, and that's where the prisoner is being held."

"Thank you, Ikkaku Madarame," Zakuro smiled gently.

Ikkaku squinted at her in confusion. He appeared to have just noticed her. "Who are you?"

"This is my little sister Zakuro," Ichigo answered.

"Look, if you're going, get on with it," Ikkaku seemed eager for them to leave.

"Good talk," Satsuki mumbled sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Come on Ichigo," Zakuro tugged on the sleeve of her brother's shihakusho.

"Wait," Ikkaku called. Satsuki rolled her eyes. He had been so eager for them to leave. "Who's the strongest member of your group?"

Satsuki exchanged a glanced with Zakuro. Zakuro answered, "I guess that'd be Ichigo."

"If that's so, then keep an eye out for my captain," Ikkaku answered. "You'll see how strong he is, if you survive meeting him."

If Satsuki didn't know better, she would have believed Ikkaku was exaggerating or bluffing, but this was not the case. She knew for herself how strong Captain Kenpachi Zaraki was.

Zakuro gripped Ichigo's arm "Who is he?"

"Captain of Squad Eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki," Ikkaku answered.

Ichigo turned to Satsuki. "Is he bluffing?" he asked skeptically.

"No," Satsuki's voice was a raspy whisper. She coughed to clear her throat. They took Ikkaku's warning and went to look for Ganju, Momo, and Chojuro.

"That's it," Ichigo grunted. Zakuro turned to look back at him. He took a breath before yelling. "Hey Ganju! Where the hell are you? If you can hear me, set off some fireworks so I know where you are! Dumbass!" he added.

"I'll tell you who hears us, the Soul Reapers!" Satsuki growled angrily, glaring at Ichigo. "And thanks to your shouting they know exactly where we are!"

Zakuro face palmed. "You're the dumbass Ichigo!" she reprimanded, gripping the front of her brother's shihakusho.

"Hey there they are! Three of the Ryoka!" a familiar voice called. Satsuki thought she knew it from the Eleventh Division. Four Soul Reapers came around the corner. She couldn't put names with faces right now. One of them cocked his head to the side. "Satsuki?" he questioned.

"Oh no," Satsuki murmured. She turned to run. "Let's go." she hissed at Ichigo and Zakuro.

"Great," Zakuro muttered. "My brother really is an idiot." She grabbed Ichigo's arm and ran behind Satsuki. Zakuro suddenly stopped.

"Zak, what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo demanded.

"Buying time," Zakuro answered. She chanted a Kido chant, the Bakudo #75. Satsuki wasn't exactly the Kido type, but she knew Chojuro was. In fact, he was a Kido master. Whatever it was, five large iron pillars appeared in front of the pursuing Soul Reapers, blocking their path. The three Ryoka continued running to find the other three.

Suddenly a firework erupted into the sky. Satsuki stared at them for a split second and knew the source right away. "Ganju."

"Looks like he's that way," Ichigo muttered.

"Yeah, let's go," Zakuro agreed.

More Eleventh Division Soul Reapers came to block their path. Satsuki put a and on her Zanpakuto handle. Ichigo had said to just leave it all to him, but Satsuki wouldn't stand back. Without unsealing Yasei no Kaminari, Satsuki slashed the air with the katana and wounded several Soul Reapers at once. She smirked. "That's what I call sword fighting."

"That's all we need to do, let's go," Satsuki sheathed her sword. Knowing full well that Ichigo would want to stay and fight, she prepared to grab him and drag him to the tower if she needed to, but Zakuro beat her to it.

"After them!" the Soul Reapers yelled. "Don't let the Ryoka escape!" They dashed after them. Zakuro sent a Kido spell in the form of a yellow flash. While Ichigo and Zakuro chatted about why she didn't need to use a Kido chant, Satsuki kept her eyes open.

Upon turning around the next corner, they ran into Chojuro, Momo, and Ganju. They were also being chased by a mob of Soul Reapers. Eleventh Division, Satsuki thought. She should have known.

"You have got to be kidding me," Zakuro shouted.

"Dammit!" Satsuki cursed loudly. Simultaneously, she and Ichigo unsheathed their blades and took out a good number of their pursuers. Ichigo and Ganju began arguing, and Satsuki put her sword away and groaned. "Even in a life or death situation, they both wanna argue about useless shit."

"Agreed," Momo said, and the two smiled at each other.

Out of nowhere, a small frail looking Soul Reaper fell down in front of them. He had chin length black hair and blue eyes. He looked a lot like Yumichika, Satsuki thought, except he lacked the funky feathers and the orange scarf. Plus, the turquoise shoulder strap on a single strap backpack told her he was from the Fourth Division.

"I think I have an idea on how to get out of here," Ganju grinned. Satsuki somehow knew it wouldn't work.

"Me too," Ichigo said.

"Oh no," Zakuro and Momo groaned.

Satsuki crossed her arms over her chest and gave Ichigo and Ganju a superior look. "It's not going to work." Nevertheless, Ichigo grabbed the younger Soul Reaper and held Zangetsu to his throat. "Now let us get outta here or your little friend is gonna be missing some pieces." he threatened.

"But I faint at the sight of my own blood," the other Soul Reaper wailed.

Satsuki rolled her eyes. "I tell him not to do something, and what does he do? He does it!" she ranted.

"We have to deal with that every day," Zakuro noted.

The Soul Reapers just stood there. They hadn't shown concern for the hostage. Of course, Satsuki and Chojuro had already seen it coming, but the other four hadn't. Chojuro shot Satsuki a knowing look. This wasn't going anywhere good.

"Who are you anyway?" Zakuro asked the captive in a hushed voice.

"We're on the same side but I'm from Squad Four and they're from Squad Eleven." The captive answered.

"It had to be Squad Eleven," Satsuki growled.

"What does that mean?" Momo questioned the captive.

"Squad Eleven is the strongest unit in all the Thirteen Court Guard Squads," the Soul Reaper boasted as he puffed out his chest. "While Squad Four is just a relief squad. When it comes down to it, we hate Squad Four!"

Out of nowhere, someone blasted down the walls and knocked out a good portion of the enemy. Satsuki took out her Zanpakuto, softly apologized, then slashed the air with her sword the create a wave of lightning.

"What was that?" Ganju referred to the blasting of the wall.

"Who cares?" Ichigo shrugged. "It cut the enemy's number in half!"

They all ran as fast as they could to evade the Soul Reapers.

* * *

The Ryoka and the captive took refuge in a warehouse of some sort. Satsuki hadn't remembered a warehouse ever being there, then again, she hadn't seen much of the Soul Society, since she had a few years of training with her brother, then got herself sent to Karakura Town with Rukia.

"I am Hanataro Yamada," said the captive once they'd settled down.

"Dude, that name is so lame!" Ichigo and Ganju groaned in unison.

Satsuki whacked Ichigo on the side of his head, at the same time Zakuro did. Momo whacked Ganju. "You idiots keep your mouths shut for once in your lives," Momo growled.

"Sorry about all this Hanataro," Zakuro said kindly. "I'm Zakuro."

"I'm Momo," Momo smiled. She frowned sourly. "That moron in the green bandana is Ganju." Her tone was frigid.

"And the dumbass who held the sword to your throat is my idiot twin brother, Ichigo," Zakuro followed up.

"Hey! What the hell!" Ichigo and Ganju shouted.

"I'm Chojuro," said the blue haired Soul Reaper.

"And I'm Satsuki," Satsuki said.

Hanataro gaped at her. "The Satsuki? Squad Eleven Fourth Seat Satsuki Uzaki."

"That would be me," Satsuki groaned. She was glad when Zakuro redirected the subject to the rescue mission.

"What do we do now? I know Ikkaku told us where Rukia is, but how the hell are we supposed to get their without being noticed?"

"Are you talking about Rukia Kuchiki?" Hanataro asked suddenly. They turned to face him. "I thought so. If you will trust me, I can help you get to the Repentance Cell where Rukia is being held."

"How?" Zakuro questioned.

"I know a hidden way," Hanataro answered mysteriously.

* * *

Up in the Twelfth Division barracks, Ikkaku laid on the bed, while the freaky Captain, his modest lieutenant, and unemotional co lieutenant stood. The captain had tried to interrogate Ikkaku on the whereabouts of the Ryoka, but where interrupted by the Eleventh Division Captain and Sixth Seat.

The co lieutenant approached the Sixth Seat. He wore a light smirk. "Heard your partners a Ryoka, Nakamoto."

Nakamoto glared at the co lieutenant. "And she's your sister, Uzaki."

Uzaki flashed his green eyes. Nakamoto met them with his calm gray eyes. "And why should that concern me?" Uzaki questioned.

"Satsuki is your twin sister," Nakamoto nearly growled.

"True," Uzaki said thoughtfully. As if he could ever sound thoughtful, Nakamoto grimaced. Uzaki's tone turned Arctic frigid. "But we're the twins born on separate days."


	9. I Will Protect You

Hanataro's method to get to the Repentance Cell was to use the sewers under the Seireitei. Sure, sewers were disgusting, but it was their only shot. Plus, Satsuki knew barely anyone knew their way around the sewers. Only a handful of Fourth Division Soul Reapers knew their way around.

"I never would have thought to use the sewers," Momo looked around the sewers as they followed Hanataro.

"Yeah, we can use the passageways to avoid running into trouble on our way to the Shishinro," Hanataro said. The darkness of the sewer caused the turquoise shoulder pad on his bag appear red.

"It's still a genius idea," Satsuki spoke, and Hanataro looked away from her. She didn't blame him. She saw how the Eleventh Division mistreated the Fourth Division. She didn't want to be feared by Soul Reapers on her side.

"It's hard to believe this place is a big secret," Ganju said.

"Everyone knows it exists, but only a handful of Squad Four members know their way around," Hanataro explained. Zakuro guessed it because they were the relief squad, but Hanataro corrected her by saying it was because they had the tedious task of keeping the tunnels clean.

"Hey Hanataro," Satsuki spoke.

"Um, yes Satsuki?" Hanataro asked in a shaky voice.

"Why are you helping us with this mission? Aren't you supposed to be against Ryoka?"

Hanataro told them that it was because Rukia had told him so much about them all and begged them to save her. Once they stopped to take a break, Hanataro told them that before she was moved to the Repentance Cell, she was kept in the Sixth Division barracks.

"Susanoo," Satsuki growled.

"Co Lieutenant Uzaki?" Hanataro questioned. "He is one of the scary ones, but you dare to speak his first name?"

"To you he's Co Lieutenant Uzaki," Satsuki said scornfully. "But to me, he's my dorky older brother Susanoo." For some reason, insulting him behind his back made her smile

"Same here," Chojuro said.

"Insert joke about Susanoo and Kuchiki here," Satsuki grinned.

"Okay, so Susanoo and Captain Kuchiki," Chojuro began, but he stopped. "Never mind, you ruined it."

"Anyway, proceed," Satsuki said.

Hanataro continued on by saying he had cleaning duties in the Sixth Division barracks. He had at first been scared of Rukia, since she was from the Kuchiki clan and all that shenanigan. But when she spoke to him, she had been kind, and had eventually told him about her experiences in the World of the Living.

"Almost all of her storied had one thing in common, these certain people she could trust with her life." Hanataro finished, looking at Ichigo, Zakuro, Momo, then to her great surprise, Satsuki herself.

"Rukia sounds like one strange Soul Reaper," Ganju spoke.

No one commented. Ichigo continued down, and the others soon followed suit.

* * *

Satsuki couldn't describe how happy she was when Hanataro lifted a loose tile and they all emerged into the fresh air. After spending all that time in the sewers, it was the breath of life.

"There's the Shishinro," Hanataro pointed to the tall white tower in the distance. The area was foggy, but Satsuki knew they'd still have a long way.

Chojuro had suddenly gone stiff. Satsuki walked over to stand next to her brother. "What is it?"

"I'm sensing a lieutenant's spiritual pressure," he whispered.

Satsuki looked back at Zakuro, wondering if she could feel it. Satsuki then sensed the Spiritual Pressure. It was all too familiar. "Lieutenant Abarai." When the figure approached them, Satsuki recognized the red spiky ponytail. It was Renji Abarai.

"It's been a while, I wonder if you still remember my face," Abarai lifted his visor.

"Abarai," Satsuki muttered. She unsheathed her Zanpakuto and prepared to release the Shikai.

Abarai's eyes were hard and as he approached them. "I expected that you were all dead when I saw Captain Kuchiki attack you like that."

"You mean when he stabbed Ichigo and me, sliced Zakuro's chest open, and somehow got Susanoo Uzaki to care about you more than his family and he'd go as far as to attack his own sister!" Momo shouted.

Ichigo and Abarai exchanged a few more words before battling. Satsuki gripped the handle of her Zanpakuto. "I'll be ready to intervene."

For the first few minutes, it went well, with Ichigo actually managing to pin Abarai to the wall. Abarai even had to activate Shikai.

"Okay, that's my cue," Satsuki charged at Abarai. "Clash, Yasei no Kaminari!" The katana transformed into a double bladed sword. Yasei no Kaminari clashed with Zabimaru, and Satsuki was thrown back, but she wasn't about to fall. While Abarai informed Ichigo that his power increased now that they were in the Soul Society, Satsuki dashed forward and thrust one of the blades into Abarai's back. Blood trickled from the wound, and the lieutenant was caught off guard. Satsuki smirked.

"Backstabbing," Chojuro spoke. "Some do it literally." he chuckled.

Abarai wasn't going to let Satsuki's assault slide. "If you think you'll get away with that, you're sadly mistaken!" he extended Zabimaru and brought down on Satsuki's shoulder, then pulled back. Her shoulder sliced open, and blood exploded from the wound. Abarai smirked. "How do you like that, Uzaki?"

"Satsuki!" Ichigo shouted.

Abarai did the same to Satsuki's other shoulder. Now both of her shoulders were sliced opened. He again attempted to slash her again, but Satsuki dodged, however, Zabimaru still sliced her leg. Satsuki tried to keep standing, but blood loss took over, and she slumped to the ground. Yasei no Kaminari slid from her hands and resealed.

"I knew she wouldn't last," Abarai muttered as he prepared Zabimaru to slice Satsuki to her death.

Suddenly Ichigo stood above her, using Zangetsu to block Zabimaru. He looked at Satsuki, then his eyes locked with Abarai's. "You're gonna regret what you did to Satsuki."

"Ichigo," Satsuki murmured before the world went black and she lost consciousness.


	10. The Shishinro

Satsuki groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up. She was some sort of tunnel, and it was a dark tunnel... Then the memories of what happened before came back to her, and she remembered she was in the Seireitei's sewer system.

"Oh my god," she scorned herself. "I lost to Abarai!" she said loud enough for the others to here.

"You're awake, Satsuki," Zakuro smiled.

"I still can't believe I lost to Abarai," Satsuki ranted. "And I just had three little scratches!"

"He was a lieutenant," Chojuro's hands rested on either side of his neck. "Even I couldn't have beat him."

"Also, according to Hanataro, those wounds Renji gave you were pretty deep," Momo added.

"If I couldn't even last a minute against Abarai, I need to get stronger," Satsuki declared. "There's going to be more lieutenants and captains at the execution."

"It's fine, I beat the snot out of Renji anyway," Ichigo reassured her.

Satsuki hadn't even noticed Ichigo come up behind her. Zakuro and Momo then got into an argument about why Zakuro had been smiling in her sleep. Momo had guessed Zakuro had dreamed about Abarai. Zakuro looked away, and Satsuki spoke. "Why would anyone dream about Abarai?" she took Yasei no Kaminari, sealed and in its sheath, and tied it back to her belt.

"Since when does it matter if Zak has a crush on someone?" Ichigo asked.

"I never said I had a crush on Renji," Zakuro huffed.

"And I never said you did," Satsuki answered. "All I said was why anyone would dream about Abarai. He's very unlikeable."

"Why do you keep calling Renji by his last name?" Momo wondered.

"Same reason I called Ichigo by his last name," Satsuki answered. She thought back to when Rukia had first given them her powers. Satsuki had despised the three. She, as any other Soul Reaper would have, had thought of them as lowly humans and always referred to Ichigo as "Kurosaki". At least until she felt like she could trust them.

"I take it that you're feeling better?" Zakuro changed the subject.

"Yeah, how about you girls?" Ichigo answered.

"I'm great," Momo answered.

"Yeah, we were really just waiting for you to get better." Zakuro said.

"Then let's go," Ichigo said

Momo shot Zakuro a smirk. "I still say you're crushing on Renji."

"And I'm telling you I'm not," Zakuro said. "Drop it.

Ganju woke up, and they engaged in a conversation, but Satsuki turned to her brother.

"We're going to have a lot of company," Chojuro muttered.

"And what do you plan to do if it's one of our family members?" Satsuki questioned.

Chojuro exhaled heavily. "I don't know."

"But what if it's Haibuko?" Satsuki pressed on. "Or Susanoo?"

"I say fight," Chojuro answered. Satsuki smiled.

Hanataro had woken up by now, and the Ryoka followed him through the sewers. He lifted the same tile and they found themselves at Ichigo and Abarai's battle site.

"It's been a while since we heard from the others," Ganju spoke. "Do you think they're okay?"

"Uryu, Azumi, and Orihime may have crashed together," Satsuki said. "and they're smart enough not to take on an enemy stronger than themselves. ((Minutes after she says that Uryu takes on Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Co Lieutenenant Haibuko Uzaki)).

"And Chad's great at avoiding conflict all together," Momo noted. "But if he's confronted, I can't imagine him losing. He's too strong and determined." she smiled. ((Just as she says that, Chad is defeated by Captain Shunsui Kyoraku.))

"Then there's always Yoruichi," Chojuro's voice trailed off. He seemed to be thinking a great deal about Yoruichi.

The staircase they were obliged to take was a very big staircase, and by time they reached the top, they were already panting and sweating.

"Security's lacking," Ichigo noted the empty area, though Satsuki sensed different. "Let's go."

"There's a whole lot of Spiritual Pressure coming," Satsuki predicted quietly.

And she was right. First it started to feel as if gravity were pushing against them. Then there was the sound of bells chiming. One might find it strange, butSatsuki knew what gravity vs. Soul Reaper plus chiming bells equaled.

"How long are you going to keep looking up there?" came a gruff voice that Satsuki knew too well.

The Soul Reaper was a captain, and one of the more familiar ones. His haori was tattered and there was a long scar running down the left side of his face. A black eyepatch concealed his right eye, and his hair was jet black.

"Captain Kenpachi Zaraki."

Captain Zaraki looked at Ichigo. "Are you Ichigo Kurosaki. Come on, I'm sure Ikkaku must have told you about me." he added, seeing Ichigo's confused expression.

"Captain," Satsuki mumbled, and Zaraki looked at her. "Well, well, well, well," he said smoothly. "If it isn't Satsuki Uzaki, fresh from the World of the Living."

"He's your captain?" Momo looked astonished.

"I'm Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad Eleven, and I'm here to fight you to the death," Zaraki said.

"That's a lot of drool!" came a high, young voice. Satsuki recognized the little pink haired lieutenant of the Eleventh Division, Yachiru Kusajishi. "YOu must have scared him pretty bad Kenny." she added.

"Who are you?" Zakuro questioned.

Yachiru gazed intently at her. "I'm Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutenant of Squad Eleven!"

"That little runt is a lieutenant?" Momo gasped. "She looks younger than Yuzu and Karin!"

"Sadly, yes," Satsuki confirmed. "That is the lieutenant."

"Zakuro, Momo, Satsuki, Chojuro," Ichigo said calmly. "I want you guys to go with Ganju and Hanataro and rescue Rukia. I'm counting on you."

"Ichigo," Zakuro started. "I can't just leave you here-"

"Go," Ichigo repeated.

"She's right you know." Satsuki said.

"I said go, I'll be fine," Ichigo repeated, narrowing his eyes.

Satsuki and Zakuro sighed and defeat. "Be careful bro," Zakuro warned.

The six Ryoka turned toward the tower and broke into a run. Satsuki looked back to see Ichigo draw his Zanpakuto. Half an hour later, Hanataro gained consciousness and said that Ichigo shouldn't have challenged Zaraki (same went through Satsuki's head), but Zakuro reminded him that even though Ichigo acts like an idiot, he was trusting them to finish a mission. So they continued to finish it.

They were almost to the Repentance Cell when Zakuro slowed down. She told them she had to catch her breath, but Satsuki wasn't so sure she believed her, but she didn't say it out loud.

Getting up the tower was honestly a bit confusing. It ended with Ganju using Hanataro as a grappling hook. But that wasn't the hard part.

Two Soul Reapers stood guard, but Ganju used brute strength and Hanataro used a tranquilizer liquid to knock them out. After knocking the guards out, they were faced with a vault style door, but Hanataro had stolen a key to open it, saying that after seeing what the others did, he would give all he had too.

The door finally opened, and Rukia stood plain in sight. She was barefoot, wearing a white robe and a red collar.

"Satsuki? Zakuro? Momo?" She gasped.

"Hey Rukia," Satsuki said.


	11. Four Captains in a Row

"What are you doing here?" Rukia sounded hysteric. "How did you find me?"

"Ouch," Satsuki commented. "You could at least pretend you're glad to see us."

"We're here to rescue you," Momo answered Rukia's first question.

"As for finding you, we had help," Zakuro inclined her head toward Hanataro and Ganju. Hanataro smiled, but Ganju stood frozen, his face a stony mask of surprise. Rukia caught his eye and was also surprised as well.

"I know that symbol," she murmured. "The Scattered Whirlpool that touches the Sky. You're from the Shiba clan." For some reason, when Rukia said the word "scatter", Satsuki instantly thought of Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. In fact, at first, she had thought of Senbonzakura as almost feminine, until she what it could do.

"Do you two know each other?" Hanataro cocked his head quizzically and looked between the two.

"Yeah, I know her," Ganju bit his lip. "As if I could ever forget that face. The Soul Reaper that killed my brother." he spat

"Kaien Shiba," Satsuki breathed as she remembered Chojuro telling her about the Thirteenth Division lieutenant in Kukaku Shiba's front lawn.

"I knew Shiba was killed by Soul Reaper," Chojuro said, his breath ragged. "But I never knew it could be Rukia."

"There has to be some kind of misunderstanding!" Hanataro insisted.

"No," Rukia spoke. Her voice held almost no emotion. "I am the one who killed Kaien Shiba."

Ganju reached out and grabbed the white collar of Rukia's robe.

"Ganju!" Satsuki and Zakuro shouted at the same time, but before anyone could do anything, an overwhelming Spiritual Pressure filled the area. It was a little less than Captain Zaraki's, but virtually at the same level. Satsuki pushed past the others and dashed into the light. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. Before they did, she recognized black hair and a white captain's haori. When her vision became clear, she recognized the face of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Shit," Satsuki growled and swiftly drew her sword. Zakuro and Momo dashed up to stand behind Satsuki.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," Momo said quietly, her tone poisonous.

"That bastard left us for dead back home," Zakuro added.

Even though Satsuki knew what the captain could do, she still felt angry and charged at him. She held the sword behind her and swung it over her head. "Clash, Yasei no Kaminari!" The katana gained a second blade. Ganju was running behind her.

Kuchiki had held his sealed katana to block Yasei no Kaminari. "Foolish Uzaki," he said without a tinge of emotion. He forced his sword up, pushing Satsuki's up with it. Before she could counterattack, Kuchiki had cut Ganju.

Kuchiki held his blade in front of him, and it began to glow. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." the blade completely vanished.

"Oh, I know this," Satsuki mumbled. "Get out of there Ganju!"

"Run away!" Rukia screamed, but it was too late. Ganju fell to the ground, bleeding.

"Ganju!" Zakuro and Momo shouted, then Kuchiki turned his attention to them. "So, the two of you are still alive." he raised his blade, but another captain stopped him. This one had long, white hair. It was the captain Satsuki hadn't seen a lot.

"Phew close one," the captain breathed a sigh of relief. "Why don't we leave it at that, Captain Kuchiki."

"Now that, is a very good idea," Chojuro spoke for the first time since they broke into the repentance cell.

"Captain Ukitake," Rukia breathed.

Ukitake turned to face her, smiling warmly. "Hey there Rukia." he greeted.

"What are you doing here, Jushiro?" Kuchiki demanded, sounded pissed.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ukitake retorted. "After all, releasing a Zanpakuto is a first class offence." His eyes fell on Satsuki. "Same to you Uzaki, although I admit it's nice to see you."

"The wartime exemption had permitted unlimited use of one's Zanpakuto," Kuchiki said.

"Wartime exemption?" Ukitake blinked in confusion. "Has the Ryoka infiltration gotten that bad? Was it a Ryoka that killed Captain Aizen?"

Satsuki remembered seeing the Fifth Division captain around the Seireitei. From what she recalled, he was a tall, brown haired Soul Reapers who always wore glasses and a kind smile. He was one of the captains she actually liked. "Captain Aizen's dead?" She wondered aloud, but no one seemed to hear her. She looked around the bridge and suddenly found out why.

Ichigo stood on the bridge. He apologized to Hanataro and patted Momo's shoulder. He met Satsuki's eyes, and without thinking, she hugged him, for bout five seconds before pulling away. Zakuro then hugged her twin brother, tears rolling down her cheeks and landing on his shihakusho. Then he turned to Rukia, and a rather awkward argument took place after he explained the rescue plan. He reassured them all that he wasn't dying, then he turned to face Kuchiki.

Kuchiki began with a flash step, then prepared to unleash Senbonzakura, but someone intervened by wrapping a length of cloth around it. She was a woman of average height. She had dark skin and a long ponytail of dark purple hair.

"Yoruichi," Kuchiki said.

"Yoruichi!" Chojuro exclaimed. "Yoruichi Shihoin! Why didn't I recognize it sooner?"

"The captain of Squad Two and the Punishment Force before Soi Fon," Satsuki finished.

"I appreciate you coming after me, Yoruichi, but now I need you to step aside so I can beat this guy." Ichigo said.

"Beat him?" Yoruichi repeated. "Ichigo, you really are a fool." She punched him in the stomach and he fell limp into her arms. She fixed her gold eyes on Satsuki. "I know what you're thinking. You can't beat him either." Satsuki narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms as Kuchiki and Yoruichi executed Flash Step across the bridge before Yoruichi flashed to the roof. As she passed Satsuki, she whispered, "Your uncle's coming."

Yoruichi vowed to make Ichigo stronger, than she called Momo to come with her. But all Satsuki could think about was Yoruichi's words. _"Your uncle's coming."_

Kuchiki scoffed and walked away, but a two new captain appeared. Satsuki recognized Shunsui Kyoraku and Toshiro Hitsugaya. Now she understood what Yoruichi meant.

"What are you doing here Shunsui, Toshiro?" Ukitake asked.

Hitsugaya grunted. "I'm here for Satsuki and Chojuro." he said briskly. He grabbed Satsuki right forearm and Chojuro's left forearm and dragged them all the way back to the Tenth Division barracks.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya demanded once he stopped and released Satsuki and Chojuro. "You're supposed to be better than this. Oh god, a Kuchiki is a criminal, a Shiba is a Ryoka, a Shihoin is a Ryoka, and on top of that, two Uzakis are Ryoka. What is wrong with the noble clans these days?" he threw his arms up into the air in exasperation.

Satsuki nodded sarcastically. "Good to see you too Uncle Toshiro."


	12. It's On!

"Don't try to sugar coat it," Hitsugaya grumbled. He turned and stalked toward his desk. He put his hands on his temples and sighed in exasperation.

Satsuki raised her eyebrows. "When did the Uzaki family become noble?" she questioned.

"My sister Yugito used to be a lieutenant, Susanoo is a co lieutenant, Haibuko is a co lieutenant." Hitsugaya answered without meeting her eyes.

"Excuse me," Satsuki spoke. "Haibuko a co lieutenant? When the hell did that happen?"

"Ah see, you were in the Living World for too long." Hitsugaya still avoided looking at them. "Captain Kurotsuchi promoted him."

"Well Captain Kurotsuchi's lost his mind, he already beats up Lieutenant Kurotsuchi enough," Satsuki retorted. Captain Kurotsuchi was probably at the top of th worst fathers list, along with her own cheating father.

"I thought we weren't allowed to insult a captain," Chojuro spoke.

The argument was going nowhere. Satsuki felt awkward. "So, um, if you're busy, we can just, go to the cell ourselves, if you, just show us where they are?"

"What cell?" Hitsugaya looked up from the desk.

"We're Ryoka?" Chojuro reminded him. "Weren't you just going to give us a five hour lecture then lock us up until they use the Sokyoku on Rukia so they could use it on us as well?"

"What Sokyoku? I'm not locking you up!" Hitsugaya nearly shouted. "Momo's already locked up."

"Momo?" Satsuki's first thought was Ichigo and Zakuro's cousin.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya corrected.

"Aizen's lieutenant?" Chojuro ran a hand through his blue hair.

"Oh hey, we heard this one little rumor that Aizen died," Satsuki said casually.

"That happened," Hitsugaya confirmed. "No one's sure who did it, but Momo suspected Izuru, so they both released their Zanpakutos. I had no choice."

"Lieutenant Hinamori attacked Lieutenant Kira?" Chojuro summarized.

"That's pretty much what happened," Hitsugaya said. "But enough about that, how much trouble did you get into?"

"Oh let's see," Satsuki kept the casual tone as if she was talking about the weather. "Not much trouble, I only backstabbed Abarai and directly attacked Captain Kuchiki, as well as releasing my Zanpakuto and breaking into the Repentance Cell and making it very clear that I'm a Ryoka. Also I swore in front of Captain Kuchiki."

Hitsugaya slammed his palm onto his face. "Why did I even ask?"

The door opened suddenly and a female Soul Reaper. She had long red hair cascading down her back and wore a lieutenant badge around her right upper arm. Satsuki recognized Rangiku Matsumoto, the current lieutenant of the Tenth Division.

"What's going on in here?" she questioned, looking around. "I thought I heard shouting in here."

"No one's shouting!" Hitsugaya declared quickly. "Satsuki and Chojuro just stopped by."

"I actually heard from the other lieutenants that two Uzakis were Ryoka," Rangiku spoke.

"News really does travel fast," Hitsugaya mumbled.

"So Satsuki and Chojuro are Ryoka?" Rangiku questioned.

"You didn't hear it from me," Satsuki said.

"I heard some Ryoka were caught," Rangiku continued. "Captain Kyoraku caught a Ryoka with a strange arm."

"Chad," Satsuki spoke.

"Captain Tosen took out two Quincy." Rangiku said

"Uryu and Azumi," Satsuki realized. "Quick! Did they say anything bout a red haired female Soul Reaper?" Satsuki questioned, then she remembered seeing Captain Kyoraku at the Shishinro. "Wait don't answer that. I need to go to the Squad Eight barracks."

"Why?" Hitsugaya inquired sharply.

"Because Captain Kyoraku was at the Repentance Cell," Satsuki answered. "If any agreeable Captain will know what happened, it's him."

Hitsugaya mumbled something about "that idiot". Satsuki wasn't sure if he meant her, Chojuro, or Captain Kyoraku. "Fine," he said. "Rangiku and I had an errand to run anyway."

"We do?" Rangiku asked obliviously.

Satsuki walked up to Hitsugaya's desk. "What's going on?"

"I have to check with Central 46 while you go regroup with your Ryoka friends." Hitsugaya said.

"Then who're you going to send to the Sokyoku Hill?" Satsuki questioned.

"I'll send Co Lieutenant Torishi." Hitsugaya said. "Come, Rangiku." the captain and lieutenant left without another word. Almost as soon as they left, a female Soul Reaper dropped down from the ceiling. She had dark skin, cropped brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a shihakusho and a co lieutenant badge. She was Tori Torishi, co lieutenant of the Tenth Division.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked in a disapproving tone. "You're Ryoka. Good Ryoka don't leave the squad barracks."

"There's isn't such a thing as 'good Ryoka'," Satsuki retorted. "And if you eavesdropped every single thing we said, you'd know Uncle Toshiro gave us permission to leave. So why don't you go do some co lieutenant things, then saunter off to the Sokyoku Hill wondering how in the world the Ryoka are ever going to rescue Rukia Kuchiki?"

Tori was obviously holding back the urge to grab at Satsuki. Satsuki smirked. "We'll be leaving now."

"Thanks for the nice welcome," Chojuro added, his voice dripping sarcasm.

* * *

The Eighth Division barracks weren't far, but when the two were almost there, they ran into Lieutenant Abarai.

"Abarai," Satsuki said in an eerily calm manner in order to hide the surprise in her tone. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Abarai huffed. "Did you know Ichigo put up a really good fight against me? He seemed very determined to protect you."

Satsuki glowered at him. "I'm sure he did."

"That's well and good, Lieutenant Abarai, but that wasn't what she asked you," Chojuro reminded. "She asked you what you were doing here, not how your fight went."

"Well Captain Kuchiki put me in prison for losing and I just broke out." Abarai answered. "I'm here to see Captain Kyoraku."

Satsuki grimaced and rolled her eyes. "Same here." she increased her speed for the next ten feet to the front door. She rapped sharply, and Abarai had to run to the front door.

"Captain Kyoraku, you wanted to see me?" Abarai questioned.

The door opened and they faced a smiling Captain Kyoraku. "Hello there, Satsuki, Renji, come on in." he stepped aside to let them in. As soon as Satsuki entered the room, she saw Zakuro, alive and well.

"Did you break out of a prison cell?" Zakuro questioned.

"No," Satsuki answered. "Hitsugaya's actually my uncle, so all he did was give me a little scolding then he left with Rangiku for an errand."

Zakuro gaped at her, her brown eyes widening. "Your uncle is a captain?"

"He's my mom's brother; the history gets a bit complicated." Satsuki explained.

Zakuro then conversed with Renji, and Satsuki talked to her brother. "If I heard correctly, we're going to where Ichigo and Momo are training with Yoruichi. I can train to improve over there."

"How are you going to train?" Chojuro asked.

"I can ask Yoruichi," Satsuki answered casually. She turned back to the others.

Captain Kyoraku showed them secret panel by is office window. "You all can leave through here, be careful."

"Thank you," Abarai bowed respectfully.

"So now what?" Abarai questioned once they were outside.

"I'm going to find my brother," Zakuro answered.

"I was going in that direction too," Satsuki spoke. "I need to get stronger, maybe event train with Bankai a bit more."

"Yoruichi said she'd make Ichigo stronger than Byakuya." Zakuro spoke.

"Then I'm coming too."

Satsuki looked at Abarai suspiciously. "I thought he was your captain."

"He also threw me in jail for losing to Ichigo. Ichigo is not my enemy anymore."

Zakuro smiled. "Okay, let's go."


	13. It Just Gets More Interesting

Arriving at the place where Yoruichi was training Ichigo and Momo was confusing as hell. There were all kinds of blades, and the two substitute Soul Reapers were picking up random blade to fight their Zanpakuto manifestations. Yoruichi set Zakuro up to do the same, then she turned to Satsuki, Chojuro, and Abarai.

"What do you plan to do?" she questioned.

"I'm going to work on my Bankai as well," Renji said.

"I'm practicing Kido," Chojuro said.

"I'm not sure," Satsuki said. "I want to become stronger, but I don't know what I should do."

Yoruichi eyed Satsuki. "You know, I can teach you an advanced technique. Not everyone can master it."

Satsuki looked at the former captain. "Really?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Let me teach you the Shunko technique."

* * *

 **Note: I'm going to skip the training part because I actually don't know how one might teach another to use Shunko.**

* * *

"I think I've got it!" Satsuki exclaimed as the pressurized lightning surrounded her. She felt the material of the over coat rip and fall to the ground.

"Anytime someone uses this, the material on their back and arms rip apart," Yoruichi explained. "That's why the sleeves and back are removed for the Punishment Force uniform. I can lend you one more Shihoin cloak for the rescue mission so your uniform doesn't rip."

"Alright," Satsuki said. "Thanks for the training." she now knew Flash Step and Shunko. She felt stronger already. Satsuki cast a sideways glance at Zakuro, and she looked different. Her weapon had also changed. She must have achieved Bankai.

"Good job, Zakuro," Satsuki thought.

"The execution is tomorrow," Yoruichi said. "Try and get some rest; you'll need your strength tomorrow."

* * *

It was chaos. Satsuki saw the fire of the Sokyoku as it missed the intended target. She saw Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake pull out a tool to destroy the Sokyoku. She saw the shocked expression of Captain Soi Fon's face. But most of all she saw the look of loathing on Co Lieutenant Haibuko Uzaki's face.

As the smoke cleared, everyone could clearly see the Ryoka: two of which were wearing Shihoin cloaks. The tool that Kyoraku and Ukitake had used also donned the Shihoin crest, so it was more than enough to deduce a Shihoin was part of this.

Satsuki stood on one protruding hunk of wood from the frame. Ichigo and Chojuro stood on the other one, and Ichigo held Rukia and had Zangetsu resting on his shoulders.

A group of guards were suddenly knocked backward, and Renji and Zakuro came into sight.

"it's about time you two showed up," Ichigo called. Zakuro dispatched some guards before she and Ichigo got into a light argumentwhich ended with Ichigo throwing Rukia down several feet right into Renji. "Take her and get out of here. Get her to safety far away from here. Zak, you go with them."

Three lieutenants, Chojiro Sasakibe, Marechiyo Omaeda, and Isane Kotetsu chased after them, but Zakuro easily defeated them. Kiyone Kotetsu, Third Seat of the 13th Division, started to go help her sister, but Soi Fon attacked her. A figure with a mask pushed Soi Fon off the edge of the cliff. Even though her face was covered, Satsuki knew it was Yoruichi.

"Time for me to go," Satsuki said as she jumped down from the wood. It was a long way down, but she gracefully landed on two feet before coming face to face with Haibuko.

"So you finally show up," Haibuko sounded bored. "I really want to fight you, and here's my chance."

Satsuki executed Flash Step. It was a rush, like the whole world froze just or her to be able to get where she needed to. The feelingwas good and short lived. Two seconds later she suddenly appeared behind Haibuko. "Let's get this thing started, no?" she quickly looked back to see Chojuro fighting Amaya Hoshimoto of his division.

Haibuko didn't waste time questioning her about Flash Step. Instead he took out his Zanpakuto. Before he could release it, Satsuki took out her own blade and it clashed with his, making a horrible grinding noise. Satsuki Flash Stepped behind Haibuko and knocked him to the ground. He bounced back up and Satsuki dodged a kick. He waved his Zanpakuto in a flame like pattern. "Scorch, Shakunetsu no Yogan!" His katana grew into an executioners' blade, complete with a large, rectangular silver blade.

Satsuki drew a lightning bolt in the air with her katana. "Clash, Yasei no Kaminari!" she shouted. Her katana became double bladed. "Let's see what you can do." She pointed the katana at Haibuko. "Kaminari no Ikari o Arawa ni Shimasu!" Lightning struck everywhere, mostly aimed at Haibuko.

Haibuko smirked and pierced the air with Shakunetsu no Yogan. "Supaku Desutoroiya!"sparks flew at the lightning and ignited, causing major explosions. Satsuki used Flash Step to dodge the explosions. She silently thanked Yoruichi for teaching her how to use Flash Step multiple times at once. Looking at the determination in her brother's eyes, she knew he wouldn't give up until the end. But neither would she. These twins had more than just annoyance with each other.

After all, they were the twins born on different days.


	14. Four Traitors in a Row

Satsuki gripped her blade and used Flash Step to appear in front of her brother. She swung her blade, but Haibuko used his own sword to intercept it. They clashed again before Satsuki punched him in the face. Haibuko stumbled back, giving her a chance to kick him in the stomach. She did just that as she shouted a battle cry.

Haibuko wore a menacing look as he regained his balance. He swung the executioner's blade at Satsuki, but she used her double bladed sword to intercept it. "You seem much stronger, and you know Flash Step."

"I've had training with an elite, no questions asked," Satsuki said.

"That's too bad," Haibuko said. "I had a lot of questions to ask."

Satsuki responded by striking him in the face once more. As he reeled backward, Satsuki pushed him up against the frame of the Sokyoku and held one of the long, thin, sharp blades to his throat. "It's over."

Haibuko chuckled. "You're not the only one with fancy new moves." he suddenly Flash Stepped up to the hunk of wood Satsuki had stood on. She quickly followed suit. When she reached the wood, she noticed that not only had Haibuko apparently just gotten there, he was also breathing hard, even though they hadn't broken a sweat yet. Apparently he hadn't got enough stamina to have energy saved after using Flash Step.

"Ha, who taught you, Soi Fon?" Satsuki chuckled dryly. "She's good, but she's nothing compared to Yoruichi Shihoin."

Haibuko sneered. "Yoruichi has been long dead."

"On the contrary, she lives," Satsuki spoke. "You just won't recognize her."

Haibuko shouted and threw a punch. Satsuki kicked him in return, sending him close to the edge of the wood. She swung the sword and Haibuko blocked it, but the force she had put into the attack sent him flying toward the ground. She followed using Flash Step, and she even beat Haibuko to the ground.

"No more playing around!" Haibuko shouted.

"I never was playing around," Satsuki retorted. Haibuko swung the blade again, and she Flash Stepped. Midway through the dodge, Satsuki felt herself flying backward. She hit the frame of the Sokyoku, and felt cold metal at her throat. She noticed Haibuko's blade stuck on the wood, and her neck was caught in one of the half circles cut into the sharp end of her blade.

"You may be faster in Flash Step, but my quick calculations can foil you!" Haibuko boasted. Satsuki shouted angrily and threw Yasei no Kaminari at him. He smoothly dodged the sword and it protruded from the ground. It reverted back into a katana.

"This is gonna hurt," Satsuki mumbled. " _Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march onto the south!_ _ **Hado #13. Shakkaho!**_ " Red flame disengaged from her hand and blasted the sword that held her. It reverted back to a katana and fell away. She felt herself pummeling to the ground.

As soon as she hit the ground, Satsuki dashed for her Zanpakuto. She grasped it with both hands and pulled the sword from the ground. She was battle ready once more.

Haibuko had retrieved his own Zanpakuto, but this time he didn't release the Shikai. He released the Bankai.

"Bankai," he murmured "Encho no Tsuinzu." His blade became the execution's blade again, but this time it had two blades. His shihakusho was red with orange and gold flame patterns, and fire flanked him from behind like an army.

"So you wanna go all out," Satsuki mumbled. "Well then, it's only fair for me. Bankai: Raitoningu Shometsu!" she yelled the name of her Bankai. She was engulfed in a blue light with lightning striking. As the light faded, her hair had changed color to silver. She was wearing a pale yellow shirt and miniskirt with even paler yellow lengths of cloth slung over either of her shoulders secured in place with a blue sash. She also wore purple leggings and silver boots. Lightning zapped all around her double bladed katana. A circle of lightning generated around her.

Haibuko sent a fire attack at Satsuki. It disappeared when it came in contact with the lightning circle. He should have known better, the lightning circle absorbed all the Kido attacks and Zanpakuto Special Abilities. She charged straight at her brother. The fire moved in front of Haibuko to protect him, and Satsuki Flash Stepped behind him and stabbed him in the back. Blood trickled down his back. Satsuki felt her body heat go up as the flames went back behind Haibuko. She executed Flash Step once more to appear in front of her brother.

Now Satsuki began to feel the exhaustion of all her Flash Steps. But the whole endeavor was worth it to see her brother fall down, defeated. Hem reverted back to his normal state, and Satsuki left her Bankai state.

There was a sudden flash of light. Satsuki turned around. There stood Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, and Sosuke Aizen.

"Aizen?" Satsuki gasped. "But he died!"

Ichimaru turned to face Haibuko. "I expected better, Co Lieutenant Uzaki."

Haibuko glowered. "It won't happen again."

Ichimaru _tsk_ ed. "Come along. Aizen's waiting."

Satsuki felt a sudden jolt of spiritual energy and she suddenly heard Isane Kotetsu's voice in her head. _"All Court Guard Squad Captains, Lieutenants, and Seated officers, may I have your attention please, and also, the Ryoka. This is Squad Four Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu with an urgent announcement. Listen closely, this message will not be repeated. This is an urgent message from Captain Unohana of Squad Four regarding the traitors in our midst. As grim as the following facts are, what I am about to tell you is the truth."_

Isane went on to explain that Captain Aizen faked his death and killed Central 46. Satsuki felt her stomach turn as Isane said that Captain Hitsugaya had been taken down, along with Momo Hinamori. Aizen, and his subordinates Captain Gin Ichimaru, Captain Kanami Tosen, and Co Lieutenant Haibuko Uzaki were regarded as the highest traitors.

Chojuro's face was a mask of anger as he glowered at Haibuko. "You dirty little bastard."


	15. It's Finally Over

Amaya gasped. "Your brother?"

"He's always been a bastard," Satsuki said. She glared at the traitors. Aizen was currently fighting Renji and Zakuro. Things weren't looking good, seeing that Aizen had just stopped Zabimaru with his bare hands.

Satsuki knew what she had to do. She barreled her way past the Soul Reapers. She knocked Haibuko over, and her path was suddenly blocked by Susanoo. But he wasn't going to stop the battle raged girl. "Out of my way!" using every ounce of strength, Satsuki pushed Susanoo out of her way and charged. "Aizen!" she screamed.

"No!" Susanoo shouted. "You'll get yourself killed!"

A different figure slashes at Aizen with a giant blade. Satsuki recognized Tori Torishi. She glared at Aizen through her red lensed glasses. "This is for Captain Hitsugaya." she growled. "Go to hell!" she slashed at Aizen again, but he dodged and was suddenly behind the co lieutenant. Using his Zanpakuto, he stabbed Tori. Tori moaned and fell to the ground, blood pouring from her wound.

Aizen grunted and tuned back to Renji and Zakuro. "Now to finish you two lovebirds off."

Satsuki lunged, her sword ready. She slid in front of her two friends and used all her might to block Aizen's sword. At the same time, Ichigo and Momo used their own Zanpakutos to block Aizen's.

"It's about damn time you guys show up," Zakuro said.

"Sorry we're late," Momo apologized.

"Just taking out the trash," Satsuki said with a wolfish grin. They all leaped backwards in order to put distance between them and Aizen.

"Stay on guard," Chojuro said as he joined them. "Aizen isn't one to be underestimated."

"He'll pay for his treachery," Susanoo added.

Susanoo was the last person Satsuki expected, but she didn't complain just yet. They had a captain to fight.

"Who needs plan B?" Momo questioned. "With all of us fighting, there's no way we'll lose."

Ichigo cast a sideways glance at the other two girl. "What do you say, girls?"

"Bring it on!" Satsuki and Zakuro smiled. Satsuki raised one arm. "Shunko!" she was suddenly surrounded by striking lightning. The material of her cloak ripped under the pressure. She saw the surprised look on Aizen's face, but it was only there for a few seconds.

Satsuki and Zakuro Flash Stepped on either side of Aizen. Susanoo Flash Stepped behind, while Chojuro, Momo, and Ichigo went forward. Renji used his Higa Zekko attack while Satsuki went for Sanda no Jishin. Ichigo used the openings for his attack, but Aizen stopped it with one finger, and Ichigo was down. Soon Renji, Susanoo, and Chojuro lay defeated, and then all the pressure went on the girls.

Satsuki looked at the two. "You know what to do. Bankai: Raitoningu Shometsu!" she yelled the name of her Bankai as she changed into her Bankai form. Zakuro and Momo activated their Bankai, Tsuin Mundoragon and Tsuin Hino Tori respectively.

They lunged. Aizen smirked. "Kyoka Suigetsu." Satsuki felt a sharp pain in her chest. Looking around, she saw Momo's dual blades stuck into her chest, while Satsuki's double bladed sword had pierced Zakuro, and Zakuro scythe nestled in Momo's back.

"Dammit," Satuki swore as she felt the lightning dissipate. "He's tricked us."

Momo went for the kill, but Aizen took her down. Zakuro attacked, but he threw her into a rock. Now it was just Satsuki.

Satsuki lunged in a full battle rage, roaring angrily. She felt a sword go through her chest, then she felt herself fly through the ai and land on the hard ground with a sickening thud.

The Aizen Attacking Team was down.

It was the end.

Except Satsuki never met her end. She felt a captain's spiritual pressure, but she was too worn out to depict anyone except Yoruichi and Soi Fon.

"Satsuki!" Yoruichi's voice was all Satsuki could hear.

"Is she dead?" asked Soi Fon.

Satsuki felt fingers lightly touch the side of her neck. "I feel a pulse," Yoruichi said. "Soi Fon, do you have her Zanpakuto?"

Satsuki forced her eyelids open. She saw Yoruichi looking down at her with a worried expression. Soi Fon was carrying her Zanpakuto.

"Satsuki!" Satsuki heard the familiar voice of Azumi Toyoda.

"What happened here?" Azumi questioned.

"The Soul Society's been betrayed," Satsuki said grimly. "One of them was my brother." she was glad to see the other Soul Reapers had restrained the four traitors and had them surrounded.

Suddenly, Aizen, Ichimaru, Tosen, and Haibuko were enveloped in a bright light. A black hole suddenly cracked in the sky and two Menos Grande peeked out, mockery on their faces. The four were sucked up into the whole and they were all gone.

"Can you move?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Take me to Orihime," Satsuki said. "She can heal me."

Slowly but surely, supported by both Yoruichi and Soi Fon, Satsuki made it to Orihime and was laid down next to Ichigo. In a few seconds, Zakuro was laid down next to Satsuki and Momo on Ichigo's other side. Orihime activated Soten Kisshun, and the orange shield materialized and started healing the wounds. Satsuki moaned. Her wounds were very grave now that she thought about it. She closed her eyes and felt Orihime's power healing her wounds...

* * *

They stayed in the Soul Society for a week to completely heal. Satsuki, along with a few others, stayed in Squad Four, being tended to by Captain Unohana and Isane Kotetsu. On the last day, Satsuki woke up to find Ichigo standing in her room.

Satsuki sat up sharply. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I just wanted to check on you," Ichigo said. "Aizen really did one on you."

"Yeah, he did," Satsuki said. She stood up from her bed, figuring she might feel a bit better if she moved around. She was raised as a warrior, and she was constantly moving about.

Ichigo moved to stand a bit closer to her. "I'm sorry about your brother."

Satsuki exhaled slowly as she thought about her twin brother. "It's okay." she said calmly. "He made his choice. He never really liked anyone."

Ichigo glanced out the window. "It's almost time for us to go."

"I think I'm going to stay here for now," Satsuki said. "I need to catch up on what's going on."

Ichigo sighed. "It's not going to be the same without you." he lightly caressed her cheek. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to it." And suddenly, he was kissing her. Satsuki was caught off guard, but she leaned in to it. It was nothing like she'd ever felt before, a feeling she'd thought she' never feel.

The door suddenly opened. Ichigo swiftly pulled away and Satsuki looked at the door. It was Yoruichi with the upmost look of confusion plastered onto her face. "When did this happen?"

"Nothing's happening!" Satsuki exclaimed, but she felt the color rise in her cheeks.

"Whoa," Ichigo said with a mischievous grin. "Something's kind of happening."

"Kind of?" Yoruichi repeated skeptically. "Oy, anyway, we have to go." she turned to leave, but Ichigo stopped her.

"Yoruichi!" he called

Yoruichi turned back to face them "Yeah?"

"Next time, knock!"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Okay lovebirds. Time to go."

Satsuki grabbed her black robe and slipped it over her white robe. "Alright. We're going."

At the Senkaimon, Ukitake, Sajin Komamura, and Kyoraku were waiting with the others. They gave Ichigo, Zakuro, and Momo combat passes to help them enter their Soul Reaper forms.

"See you next time," Satsuki smiled. It was a real smile. Ichigo, Zakuro, Momo, Uryu, Azumi, Chad, and Orihime entered the Seikamon and ran for their lives from the cleaner. She turned around and ran for the Squad Eleven barracks, ready for anything to come her way.

* * *

 **And that's the final chapter! I will post the next part of the story as soon as I can. Until next time!**


End file.
